Do i love you?
by SwiftViper
Summary: "Why do i love you?" "The way you smile just makes me smile." "your laugh makes me laugh." "BUT WHY I DON'T LIKE YOU or do i love you?" Sparkant story :3 *NEW TITLE THIS IS STILL THE LOVE AND HATE STORY*
1. Love and Hate intro

**A/N SUP GUYS so this is going to be my first Sparkant story ever :3 I had an idea when I was in a skype call with a friend and yea this happened! :D please tell me so more ideas ans stuff for next chapters if I ask :3 ok enjoy -Blackmill **

••••••••

It was the first day of college for Antvenom he was going to major in Computer science, ever since he got his very first computer he knew he wanted to do this. Today was a _packing day, _the students would move in the dorms and meet there roommate. Usually they let students pick who they wanted to be with, but unfortunate ant had no friends who went to the same college as him so he knew he was going to be with someone he didn't know.

**Antvenom's P.O.V**

"Thanks mom and dad for helping me pack." "no problem ant me, and your mother are proud to help you." "Its just so sad to see my little ant growing up so fast." My mom then gave me a hug which I thought I was going to suffocate. "Mom i'll visit you when I have time ok." "I know that I just cant let you go." She then started to cry which I thought was typical for any mother who's son or daughter was going to college."Come on sweetie lets leave ant to do his packing." "Alright, ant call me when you have time ok?"

"yea mom." I then let out a groan. "Hey ant before we go who is your roommate?" "Uh I don't know he hasn't came yet, but he did leave his stuff I guess he came earlier then us, he probably went somewhere."

"Alright son see you sometime". "Alright dad BYEE mom!" "byee!" Then they shut the door leaving me behind alone in this new world. I then start on the small stuff but I set up my bed first which was small. After, I done that I start to put my books in shelves which was next to my desk for my computer. I quickly set up my computer with the wires and techy stuff. "Ugh its already past midnight where is he?" I just ignored the fact that he is gong to be coming late and just went back editing videos.

.ılılıll.ılılıll.ılılıll Few hours later .ılılıll.ılılıll.ılılıll

I heard a little noise I just ignored it and just kept surfing

the web. I then feel a little tap on my shoulder.

**A/N lololololol cliffhanger :3 everybody loves cliffhangers right? anyways hope you enjoy i been working non stop on this story then got tired but i had to finish it sometime soo yea its really late where i am and im tired so hope you enjoyed a rating would be appreciated and a comment too thank you for reading have a nice day/night! -Blackmill **


	2. What is this feeling?

** A/N Sup guys got some positive feedback on**

** the last Sparkant fanfiction which I really appreciate **

** so I thought why not the 2nd Chapter :3 so yea please leave**

** a review share with your friends and stuff... Ok just start **

**reading now **

CaptainSparkelz P.O.V

I try opening the door since I heard humming in the room

I turn the knob but what do you know, it was locked I try to find my key for the dorm which was handed to me this morning. After searching every pocket I had finally found it. I put the key in and the door opened. The first thing I see was a tall guy sitting on a High back black leather chair with his laptop in front of him.

I walk to him, I was surprised he didn't notice me when I had walked in. I then taped on his shoulder. He then jumped as if I startled him. "Huh hi I'm your roommate for at least 4 years or unless I drop out."

I then held out my hand to greet him, he just stared at my eyes but he then quickly notice that I had my hand out and we both shake hands. He seemed a bit quite for a moment but then broke by a sudden greeting. "Hi I'm Antvenom or Taylor." "Well nice to meet you I'm CaptainSparklez or Jordan."

Antvenom's P.O.V

I turned to hear a happy greeting from who could be

my roommate for at least 4 years. When I saw him I just stop like my whole body just stop working. _Wait ant what are you thinking! You're not gay and you know that, you have been some girls in your life time. Yea but this feeling when I first saw him was nothing compared to the others I've been with. And so what! _I then notice that I staring at him this whole time

when I was arguing with myself. I saw he had his hand out so I did the same thing and we shook hands. I just sat there not saying anything

until I spoke out and told him my name. "Soo Huh... I guess I'm

going to bed now." "Alright I guess I am too." "Ok goodnight?"

"Yea goodnight." I then tucked myself in bed while just went to

to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

Few hours later 

_ What happened to me... when he first walked in I felt something _

_ I never felt. _I kept tossing and turning in my blankets until I was tangled in them. _Man these dorm beds are small how I'm suppose to sleep in this! _I then look at the clock that was next to me. 3:45, WHAT HOW... never mind I should just go to sleep. Or at least try.

**A/N Alright guys thanks for reading this sparkant fanfic hope you have enjoyed and yea. I try to update and stuff more but im busy but thank the pilgrims, I have thanksgiving break coming this week so I can update more! Alright doods (**see what I did there**) thanks for reading a review would be appreciated and until then I bid you all farewell. (**lol I'm sneaky**) **


	3. Getting to know each other

** A/N HOLA! Welcome back to love and hate **

** a sparkant fanfiction. Thanks for the postive feedback **

** in the last few chapters. Sorry I hadn't been updating to the next chapter cause I couldn't think of an idea for this chapter. BUT I DID IT!**

**Make sure to follow me on tumblr about the whole sparkant thing or just see me be random. yup :3**

** other then that enjoy the story thanks for reading -BlackMill**

**I only ship their skins plz I fan no flame please**

** Antvenom's P.O.V **

Its been three days since I haven't talked to him I guess I'm too

_shy_? No it can't be I've been talking to a lot of guys

but is he different from the others? "Antvenom to minecraft you there?"

"What oh yea..." Why is it every time I'm talking to myself I just look like im just staring at him! "Is staring a thing for you?" I then here him giving a small light chuckle, I thought it was adorable... wait what! Never mind.

"So what are we doing today?" "Well today we are getting our textbooks yea!" "Why you excited?" "I was being sarcastic but I guess you could say that." "But why are we going _together_?" I could just feel my cheeks turning red already. "One is cause I want to get to know you better second is the text books are heavy ant and we both need the help we can get." DID HE JUST CALL ME ANT! HOLY NOTCH! "Oh well Ok."

"Well shall we go ant?" He then held out his hand so I could take it.

"umm ok..." Is he teasing me!

**No one's P.O.V.**

As ant and sparklez walked to the main building the captain just wanted to just start a conversation.

**CaptainSparklez P.O.V.**

"So where you from?" "My mom." I then burst out laughing I didn't expect that coming. "No for real ant where?" "I'm from a small town called

Akrai." "Really? I heard that's the place where all the training and the army take's place." "Yea we are known for that I guess." Notch ant was so adorable when he is shy just so CUTE! "what bout you ?" "Oh well... you see if I tell you wont freak or anything just please." "Alright I promise." He then crossed his heart looking at my eyes. I then took a deep breathe _remember he promised you._ "I'm from the nether I know it may sound weird but I am supposedly I'm the prince of the nether and my father was herobrine." I could just see the fear in his eyes as he just looked down at the ground. "Are you being for rizzles?" I just cant handle this guy's jokes. I then chuckled and answered with a small "yes." It got quiet for a moment then we spoke again just talking about our lives. Until we got to the main building on the campus. "Well here we are." The main building was actually pretty big and old too, enough for vines to be coming out of the old building. "So where do we go?" "Just follow the sign's that say textbooks." "Well thanks captain obvious." " Your welcome." We then follow the trail of sign's to get out textbooks. I was pretty smart to come at 7:00 in the morning, lucky me ant and I were the fourth person's there well me being third and him fourth. "Name." "Captiansparklez." "Alright here you go have a nice day." "you too ." I then walked to the side of the line wating for ant.

**Antvenom's P.O.V.**

"Name?" "Antvenom." "Alright here you go and have a nice day."

"you too" "wait!" "huh?" "Are you related to a guy named Skythekidrs?"

"I dont know him sorry." "Oh alright I just thought since you too have the same necklace." "Oh really well sorry." "Nah man its alright have a nice four years here!." "Thanks." Skythekidrs? Never recognize the name . "Ready?" "yea." "Alright lets get going." We then walk start our journey to our dorms again but this time its going to be rough with all these books.

**A/N Alright thanks for reading this chapter make sure to leave some ideas for future chapters :D ****Alright doods thanks for reading a review would be appreciated and until then I bid you all farewell. **


	4. Dont leave me

** A/N SUP! SwiftViper here, as you can see I changed my name again I think I might stick with this one. Anyways sorry for the long wait I was going to make chapter 4 after a post on tumblr but then you know who had to come in like a wrecking ball? FINALS! So I had to lay that off for a while and now Im back :D yep... Make sure to follow me on tumblr, my name is SwiftViper like this fanfiction account, to follow up when the next chapter will come next :3 Anyways time to enjoy the reading BYEE! **

** !REMINDER I SHIP THIER SKINS/AVATARS SO PLZ I FAN DONT FLAME!**

** Captain's P.O.V **

I sighed I turn to look at him and see that he is having trouble keeping up with me.

I sighed then said "Ant?" very calmly

"yea?" ant then groaned

"need any help?"

"no I'm fine I can mange."

"okay just say something when you need help I don't wont you getting hurt." I then gave him a smirk. I could almost see his face turn red before he quickly looked down as if I would not notice.

**Ohhh magic time travel in the reading whOOooOOO**

"We are almost there ant, I can see the dorms!"

"really! Thanks notch."

ant then sighed of relief. "I'm surprised I can carry these books if I'm going to be honest with you sparklez, I'm pretty week."

I just smiled I really want to have closure with him but I dont he well be ready for anything like that.

**Antvenom's P.O.V**

I see the blue skies as I walk down the long sidewalk to my dorm I look to the side of me and see him. The man I could possibly be in _love_ with. I shook my head trying to forget the _thoughts_ creepinginto my head.

"ANT WE DID IT WE MADE IT!"

I then wake up back to reality I look around and see we are in the parking lot for our dormitory. "Really sparklez didn't have to make it so dramatic." I then roll eyes in a playful way.

"i know but come on we are carrying 4 text books and we went WALKING that's a big accomplishment bigger then graduating from college!"

I just stare at him with a mean look but it just faded away when I got lost in his eyes they were dark blue gleamed in the setting sun.

"Ant are you really doing this again?"

"WHAT uh no..."

"Well anyways were here now."

"and..."

"Lets go in!"

"Yea thanks again captain obvious."

"always there for you!" he then gave a thumbs up almost dropping his textbooks.

**TIME SKIP WhooOOooooOOOO spoopy! **

We were making progress in fact we are already at the hallway that are rooms are at. I was behind sparklez because I was kinda tired and I didn't want to hold it no more but I had to I don't want sparklez to think I'm a wimp.

**Captain's P.O.V **

looks like ant is getting tired but I asked early he said he was fine I really hope so I don't want him getting hurt. I was just walking with ant behind me until I hear a thud and a scream.

"_FUCK!"_

I look behind and see ant lying on the floor wincing.

"oh notch ant!" I drop my books on the floor and run towards him.

"Ant what happen?"

"I was just walking then I think I slipped on a pen or pencil next thing you know I'm lying on the ground I hit the ground hard and my FUCKING back hurts too."

"oh notch uhh don't worry I'll be right back."

"wait no sparklez don't leave me here!"

**A/N hehe cliff hanger. Alright doods thanks for reading a review would be appreciated make sure to leave some ideas for future chapters**

**and until then I bid you all farewell.**


End file.
